rubygloomfandomcom-20200215-history
Misery's Family
Misery has a lot of cousins and ancestors who strongly resemble to her. In episode 37, "I'll Be Home For Misery" introduces Misery's relatives throughout the ages for their "once in a millennium" family reunion. List of members * Misery's father '''- an unnamed male who was presumably the soul survivor that made it out of quicksand while all the others died. * '''Malady & Malaise - These two sisters are Misery's cousins, who, when both are together, cause a localized ice age. Malady is the one character that is more disease-prone than her cousin, Misery. She apparently suffers from every known disease, ailment, illness, symptom and allergy almost simultaneously, and when asked about them, she runs through all the events and procedures that lead to one injury, which usually lasts hours until the conclusion. Malaise suffers from narcolepsy and can often be seen lying on a couch or bed or even asleep on the floor randomly. She is accompanied by many creatures like a snake, spiders, an octopus, snails and butterflies which usually attach themselves to the full-body veil she wears. The pupils in her black eyes are red instead of white like Misery's. Despite their faults, Misery loves her cousins. They first appeared in Misery Loves Company. Malady was voiced by Stacey DePass and Malaise was portrayed by Sarah Gadon. * Mayhem - A cavegirl that resembles Misery. It appears that she possesses great physical strength. It is implied that she chased away the dinosaurs, and is very sad that they're gone. She chases Scaredy Bat throughout the episode shouting "Here Birdy, Birdy, Birdy" (despite the fact that she knows his real name and even addresses him by it before at least one of these instances). She is also seen in the episode "Time Flies" . * Mildew - A Japanese geisha that resembles Misery. She speaks in respectful tones but clashes the most with Mayhem and Migraine. * Migraine - Arriving on the Titanic, Migraine usually has her arms back yelling "I'm the queen of the world". She also talks like a valley girl and has a Hawaiian flower in her hair. She is also seen in the episode "Time Flies". * Morose - Truly goth, Morose has dyed green/black hair and green and black striped stockings. Very thick streaks of eye shadow run down her face. She is also a singer who unlike Misery, can sing while awake and performs a song with Frank and Len while playing keyboards. The boys love it until their house falls in around her. One of Morose's only happy moments all episode is here when she said "cool... another verse?". She could actually be Misery's Aunt as Misery calls her name in the episode "Sunny Daze". * Mopey - The optimistic member of Misery's family, she has hair just like Ruby's, which Ruby compliments and Mopey says "Right back atcha". * Motley - Apparently burnt in the great fire of London, Motley has almost no hair left and seems generally singed all over with the bit of remaining hair on fire. * Myopic, Malice & Misbegotten - the triplets are little kids that seem pretty happy for members of the misery family. They dance and laugh around Morose leading Morose to wail "Children, Cheerful, Playful Children... Why?! Why?!" In addition to these named family members, four others are shown. A relative that resembles Misery in a French Peasant Maid's outfit, another relative in a Medieval Princess gown and pointy hat, one dressed as a 1970's soul sister with a white steak of hair like Frankenstein's bride, and one with white hair in braided pigtails curved up like bullhorns with a spider web in the middle. All of Misery's male relatives died in a quicksand except one, who happens to be her father. The end of the episode suggests that the entire reunion was a dream, so the question remains how many of them are actually Misery cousins (such as Malady, Malaise, Mayhem, etc.) and how many are from Misery's imagination as they just look like Misery in different getups from other episodes (Motley, Mopey, the 1970s Soul Sister, etc.). Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females